doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Curse of Alantia
The Letter Vastra and Jenny are having tea. Jenny: Its so nice being alone without Starx bothering us. Suddenly, Starx flies through a window fencing with a turkey leg. Vastra: Starx stop it. Starx's servent comes in. Boy: A letter. Vastra: Its wet. Jenny: No it can't be. Strax: I hate being underwater. I'm not coming. Vastra: Yes you are. Travelling Down Vastra: Now, Jenny you'll have to wear this protective suit. Me and Strax have to wear other ones. Strax: Your suit is a bit tight. Mine's a bit big. Jenny: You must have the wrong ones. Swap. By this time, Strax is already sinking in the water. Vastra:STRAX!!!!! Vastra and Jenny jump in. Jenny: We told you to wait untill we counted to 3. Strax: I don't like water. The sooner I got down, the sooner I can get back up again. Vastra: The letter is dry underwater but wet on surface. How could that happen? Strax: I don't care. Jenny: Strax, thats what you always say. Suddenly Strax's watersuit opens and his suitcase floats away. Strax: I might have packed too much stuff. Vastra: Look! The words on the letter have gone! Jenny: Now they are coming back! Strax: Wer'e here! Babylon! The trio land with a thump. Babylon: I am the mighty Babylon! Strax: Out of our way! We need to see Professer Gon. Babylon: There is no Professer Gon now! I killed him with my own hands! I needed his gun! Jenny: Why did you need his gun? Babylon: Um... er.... Jenny: You don't know do you? Babylon: TO KILL YOU! Babylon lunges towards Jenny but falls into a trap door. Vastra: That goes to the sub-sea. Suddenly 4 mini creatures hold guns. Splatter: Allow me to introduce us. I'm Splatter, he's Dog, he's Sneer and he's Acroymzippaevillwaitconcroym. Strax: You better hate turkey! Sneer: No, I love it. Sneer then fires some blot stuff at Strax. Strax faints. Sneer: He isn't dead. But if he acts again in the same manner this will be pernamant. Dog: Ruff ruff ruff! Vastra: Is that all he says? Acroymzippaevillwaitconcroym: Yep. He ate a sea dog when he was two and the brain didn't get out of his system. We've tried everything. I just hope one day it will be out of his system. Jenny: I've got a way that might help. Jenny takes Dog's blot gun and shoots into his mouth. Vastra picks up Strax and the three run away. Sneer: Run faster! The Return Of Babylon! The trio keep running untill Babylon returns. Babylon: I spent 100,000,000 years in that sub-sea! Vastra: In sea time yes. But in our time youv'e only been gone a couple of minutes. At this piont Strax comes to. Strax: Why am I being carried? Vastra and Jenny run. They finally get captured. Sneer: Look what Father dragged in. The trio are tied up on a three sided chair. They get spun around. Jenny: Why do you want us? Babylon: Well. Our creatures have been at war with the Martain sea creatures for 100,000,000,00 land years. We want to get rid of those sea creatures once and for all. That is why I stole the gun. Splatter found out that we would need one creature from each other planet and moon in the solar system. Since a lot of humans can be found on Earth, we decided we would have a human. Jenny, come here! Jenny starts walking across but Vastra stops her. Splatter: COME NOW JENNY! Babylon comes across and takes Jenny. The Curse. Jenny:Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Babylon: We musn't waste any more time! Splatter, pull the lever!